DOOMWORLD1
by Acebrian6190
Summary: like sao
1. Chapter 1

DOOMWORLD

Chapter 1: My first VMMO

Please choose a name for your character.

-Chronos

Please specify your age.

-18

Please specify your country

-USA

Thank you.

Welcome to Doom World.

I warp into what looks like a library, everything quiet and peaceful. You can almost smell the scent of new books. I pick out a book labeled " How to wield a greatsword." and sat at a nearby empty table. I turn open the book to the first chapter. It headlines " Picking out the sword that fits you. Ever since a child i was fascinated of how strong the sword was and the user aswell. i began to read and was more and more interested in the book as I read along. Several minutes later a girl with wolf ears and a wolf tail wearing a white top and blue jeans. She had the body figure of a model and the face of a angel. in other words she was beautiful. She sat at my table just at the other end of it. I took a quick glimpse at her level, before she noticed me looking. She was level 26. And me a mere level 1. I turned my attention back to the book, continuing to read. I look up and see a few guys level 30 laughing and making quite a lot of noise. My facial expression changed and i started to grow more annoyed at them by the minute. I closed the book and covered my face, trying to relax. Then out of nowhere they came to my table. Great why now? One of the guys who looked like the leader of the group spoke.

"Hey Bailey what are you doing here, you are suppose to go to the meeting at the base."

She then started to say, " No I dropped out of the group, I want to solo this game so if you excuse me i'll be leaving."

She gets up from her seat now standing where she was sitting.

The leader steps in her way shoving her as she was forced to sit back down. This drew my attention even more.

" You don't leave our clan until I say so or you die, And you know what happens when you die right? Game over and back to the drawing board. Now lets go to the meeting."

"No." She started. "I do not wish to go anywhere with you. I already told you, I'm no longer in this clan. Now leave me alone."

"Then I shall kill you this very instant." Said the leader taking out his longsword.

I was about to say something but I froze up.

As he brought his sword down to strike her with one full slash, I grabbed my book and flinged it at him. This caused him to drop his sword. He quickly turn his face to me with such anger.

"Why did you throw that at me?" he spoke.

"Why are you going to hurt her? I asked.

"It's none of your business." he barked at me.

"Well I'll make it my business." I taunted at him as i stood up from my seat.

Bailey turned her head to me and said. " What are you doing? You don't want to mess with this guy. He's level 30 while you're just a level 1."

"Those are just numbers. I don't care whether he's stronger than me or not, because I didn't join this game to see someone get hurt for doing what they want. And I know you didn't either." I said to her.

"You are going to die you noob." said the leader.

Yeah I was a bit frighten but that didn't matter to me anymore. Whether I died or not, It doesn't matter, Atleast I stood up for what is right.

The leader approaches me as he picked up his sword from the floor. He flipped the table to the side and Bailey gets away from us. I draw out my beginner sword, a mere shortsword.

"Ha! a shortsword. Buddy I almost feel sorry for you." laughed the leader about to strike at me.

I prepared myself for his attack planning to evade it swiftly. Just before his sword reached me I rolled behind him doing one slash to his back but that did almost no damage to him.

Bailey eyes widen and the guys that were with the leader start to charge towards me but the leader signaled them to stop.

I take several steps back as the leader turned to face me. He goes for another slash but i block his attack and now our swords are at halt pushing against each other. He starts to overpower me and I try my best to not let him get me off my balance. He then kicks me so hard that I'm sent a few feet back smacking into a bookshelf. My health drops nearly to half just from that one kick. He then charges at me while I'm getting up, going for a final slash to finish me. I couldn't do anything because I dropped my sword when i was sent flying. I had to face defeat on my first PvP match. Just before the sword made contact with me, the leader froze and a message came up. *NO PVP IN THE LIBRARY*

I sighed with relief and the leader pointed his sword at me.

"Next time I will kill you for sure."

"We will see about that you amateur." I answered back at him.

The leader left the library with his friends and the scenario spawned back to how it was before the fight.

I get up checking for any marks as my HP restored back to full health. Bailey walks up to me handing me back my sword as I put it away.

"You didn't have to do that." she spoke.

"What do you mean, you almost died." I said scratching my head.

"I know but you shouldn't have risked your life for me. You don't even know me."

"It doesn't matter, I stick up for what's right. and bullying isn't right."

"I guess that makes." She says rubbing off the dust marks off of me.

"Thanks." I say nearly blushing at her.

She moves her hand up to my cheek and says. " No, Thank you Chronos. for saving me and all. And I noticed you checked me out before I sat."

She smiled looking into my eyes.

"Oh, I guess I was checking you out, you look amazing and you're a wolf girl."

"I am, It's a race you can acquire when you hit level 25 in this game. By the way, what made you

join this game?" she asked.

"Some people recommended it to me. But for me I've been looking for another way to find the one."

"The one?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face,

"The one girl that's right for me, you know, the dream girl."

" oh really? and how might this dream girl be to you" She said smiling and tilting her head.

" She is sweet, beautiful not that it matters to me, loving, loyal, understanding, responsible. romantic i guess. and well has to be looking for the one aswell." I explained.

"Am I the one?" She asked with a soft voice.

" I mean we just met and all but-"

And just before I finished she leans in and kisses me. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds but it was the best 30 seconds i felt in ages. She then looks into my eyes and starts to speak.

"I too am looking for the one, for a long, long time Chronos. and he should share the same qualities you are looking for in girls. And I just found my one."

What she just said just shocked me and the only thing I could say was this.

"Is it him?"

" No silly It's you" she says poking me playfully.

"oh hehe" I smiled and winked at her. It was my first time winking at a girl.

she giggles putting both her arms around me.

"I have found my one aswell." I said now kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Goodbye forever?

A few months after i joined this game.

"I hate you! Get out of my life!" Were the final words I remember Baily yelling at me before she pushed me out of her house. Everyday I pass by her window during my morning walk to the training grounds. Everytime I passed she was always at her window looking out and when she would see me walk by she would quickly look somewhere else. She was more beautiful to me everyday, this is just because I miss being with her so much. I still wonder what I did to make it go all wrong.

This one morining when I walked by her window, for once I didnt see her there. I questioned where she was to myself, I had a temptation to go and search for her but she probably went to the market or something. Bailey lived near the shore line and my path to the training ground lead to her house. It was like a back yard to Bailey's house.

I would train for several hours until my body couldn't handle it. But all that hard work made me become level 45. As a level 45 you can already choose what race to be and at level 50 you can choose what ever type of advance class you wanted to be. I already have "Warrior" in my mind, because a "Knight" requires a shield at all times and a "Paladin" requires some magic. A warrior you can do anything, wield a short sword, long sword, great swords, dual wields and battle axes, pretty much a blademaster. My current equipment is my Lightning LongSword, Fenrir's Claw amulet, a head band, light armor, and some accessories like ring of potency and a small cape. I can out match any opponent level 1-35 but 36-46 would give me a challenge.

Everyday after that one fight with that loser, me and bailey would train together. I also made sure we didnt enter any PVP zones, knowing that douchebag would want to attack me again. I've enter myself in their blacklist and now on their "KILL" list. But today I'm not afraid because now I can defend myself a lot better than I did that day. The day I met Bailey. Hours past and I'm here laying on my bed in this virtual game. A sudden knock appears from my front door. I rush and opened it, I couldn't believe who it was. Bailey.

"Bailey? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me again." I spoke.

"I don't but you left this bracelet in my house and I'm here to return it to you." She said handing me a bracelet I gave her for our 1 month anniversary.

"Isn't that the bracelet I gave you that night for our anniversary?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes and I am returning it to you. I don't want it." she answered. This sunk my heart and made me feel all types of ways.

She turned away and began to walk away from my house. I shut the door after she wasn't in view of sight anymore. I threw the bracelet at my bed and fell on it sobbing the night away.

While she was walking a mysterious guy grabbed her arm and said, "Have you dispose of the property?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Good." The mystery guy said holding her by the arm with his sword by her throat. Walking her home.

NEXT DAY.

I wake for my last day of training before taking on this challenging quest to slay a dragon. It pays tremendously well and a huge amount of EXP to boost me up to level 50 with an additional title "Dragon slayer". I make my way to bailey's window seeing her at the window but she didn't take her eyes off me this time. I wave to her but she doesnt way back, she just simply kept a straight face. I continue to make my way to the training field leaving her view of sight.

After a few hours of training my character level increases by 1, Level 46 for me now. I turn around seeing Bailey sitting just at the entrance of the training field. I stare at her and then I spot her finger twitch, I jumped to the side and turning around mid air seeing this mysterious figure cloaked in black, It's face not visible due to the hood and two dual wields, one in each hand. This figure was level 50 but the it sure wasn't a NPC. It's a player who almost killed me. I almost forgot I was in a PVP zone but quickly wielded out my Lightning LongSword.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The Reaper." A male voice responded comming from the figure.

So this is a male player. And I could be his next victim. What am I going to do?


End file.
